Hunt on Toam Hills
by Arianissa
Summary: Things rarely follow plan for those living aboard the Strahl. Now they must travel to the Zertinan Caverns to ascertain the cause of their latest misadventure. M to be safe for the fighting. Balthier x Basch
1. The Hunt On The Hills

Well this is my first Final Fantasy fic. And it ran up 3,689 words? O.o That is the longest thing I have written by ... 2,800 words. It spanned 18 pages of scrawled handwriting in my notebook. And as usual, most of it was written when I should have been sleeping. For once though, I've actually made several edits as I typed it up. Now I just hope it meets the approval of all you lovely readers. Any mistakes you spot or constructive criticism you have, drop me a review and let me know ^^

_Hunt on Toam Hills_

Morning thus far had taken an interesting turn. All mayhem began when Vaan had come bounding in with information on a mark. His excitement had been clear as he told his companions of the creature loose on the Giza Plains.

The bill had been posted by Masyua of the Nomad Village on the Plains. Apparently a creature bearing striking resemblance to a Buer had been spotted on the Toam Hills, west of their camp.

"A rank six? I don't know Vaan …"

"Aww come on Pen! We haven't been home in ages and I bet you miss Migelo too!" Vaan pouted, hoping she would want to visit Rabanastre as much as he did.

"Vaan." The tone told him that his friend would likely sever something from his person if he persisted in this endeavour. "It's for your own good. We can't seem to go anywhere these days without attracting trouble."

"I think we should go." All heads turned to Asch, surprise registering on most of the party's features. Bar Penelo who looked devastated by the Princess' betrayal.

"Yes! It's decided then!" Vaan grinned happily. "To the bridge to set course for Rabanastre!"

With that, an excited blonde skipped out of the room.

"Well, well. To what do we owe this bout of sentimentality?" Balthier smiled teasingly at Asch. "Feeling homesick, are we?"

Asch didn't look too amused by the comment but then she rarely looked amused by anything. "Not entirely Balthier. In case it had slipped your notice, a few people aboard have seemed rather down lately. Some time in the sun, near people we know and away from any immediate threats to our lives may be good for morale from time to time."

Penelo had to concede. The Princess made a valid argument. Balthier looked like he had prepared an adequate response to this though. Unfortunately for the sky pirate, Vaan interrupted just a second too soon.

"Come on Balthier! Let's go!" The blonde latched onto the pirate's arm and promptly dragged him in the direction of the bridge, despite several protests.

By early afternoon the Strahl was anchored above the Crystal Glade, south of the Nomad Village. It was decided that Vaan, as the instigator of this little adventure, would visit Masyua with Balthier and Basch to acquire information before heading to Toam Hills to slay the beastie. The rest of the party would travel straight to Rabanastre ahead of the others via the eastern route along the riverbank to make a start on shopping. And, being girls as they were, would not spend the group's hard earned supply money on clothes. Else face dire consequences.

After separating by the North Bank, Vaan happily led his group through the village until they reached the Dark Crystal on the outskirts. In it's shadow sat Masyua, perched atop one of her crates, hair moving in the gentle breeze. This had to be her favourite place in the village as Vaan could swear blind he had never seen her stray far from the obsidian stone.

She smiled as she saw them approach, certain of the reason they had come and stood to greet them.

"Welcome. I assume you are here for the bill I posted?"

Vaan's face split into an optimistic grin. "Yup. Just tell us where it is and we'll go deal with it for you!"

Masyua looked relieved as she listened to the blonde's confident words. "I'm glad you were the first to respond. After dealing with the Gil Snapper and that pesky Cluckatrice for us, I trust you'll do a fine job with this task. Though I admit this will be much tougher than those endeavours."

Balthier took his moment to speak before Vaan could interject. "This task was ranked accordingly. If we did not feel capable of completing it we would not be here."

"Of course." The young woman looked worried for a moment but quickly brushed it off, not wanting to doubt the men returning safely. "The creature arrived on the Plains a few days ago. It was spotted in Starfall Fields first but, as mentioned, has now made it's way into Toam Hills. We believe it has come through the Westersand from Zertinan Caverns, a collection of tunnels running below the Westersand and the Yensa Sandsea."

"Aye, we know it. The creature is thought to be a Buer?" Basch looked to Masyua for confirmation, receiving a nod before waiting for him to continue. "We have had many dealings with them already so, should this creature be one, we should have no troubles."

"Alright. I shall leave it to you then. Please be careful though. I dread to think of the sadness there would be should anything happen to you young men."

"Ah we'll be fine." Vaan grinned a grin that promised victory and barbequed Buer for dinner. And with that, they said a short farewell to Masyua and headed for the east entrance to the village that led on to Toam Hills.

As they walked Vaan folded his arms behind his head and looked over to Balthier.

"Hey Balthier! Did you see the way Masyua was looking at Basch?" His voice had a teasing tone to it mixed with amusement. "I still think she has the hots for him!"

Balthier frowned slightly but it went unnoticed as Vaan was already waiting for the other blonde's reaction.

"I think not Vaan. Why would she possibly hold interest for me? We scarcely visit Giza and, as such, she barely knows me."

"Yeah but every time we do visit we make an impact or we deal with her for Sunstones. It's totally possible."

Balthier interrupted as they neared the bridge in the centre of the area. "Vaan don't you think it's time to start focusing on the task at hand?"

Basch looked to him with a thank you in his eyes while their younger party member sulked silently.

"Besides, have you not noticed how quiet this area is? Usually we would have been attacked by at least a Hyena or two by now."

"Huh. You're right." Vaan looked around, only just now aware of the abnormality in the area. "Hey, over there."

The boy pointed just beyond the bridge where blood and the edge of a Hyena's corpse could be seen protruding from behind some rocks. The three headed to investigate, watching their surroundings carefully. What they found was a sight and a half. Lacerations covered the entirety of the beast's body, some inflicted even after death. Whatever the poor thing had come across, it hadn't stood a chance.

"Wow …" Vaan looked away disgusted.

"If this was a Buer, it is certainly in a mood. Likely from the constant exposure to light. This attack was merciless." The sky pirate's nose wrinkled in distaste. "What is worse is this does not seem to be it's only victim. I can see why Masyua was worried."

"Aye."

True to word, from where they stood many more bodies could be seen. Hyena and Urstrix alike were scattered across the sand. But not all downed in the same manner. A few of the corpses were riddled with claw marks, yes, but many had limbs or wings encased in ice.

"Oh geez that one's still alive!" Vaan reeled away as Basch approached to put it out of it's misery. A single precise stab to the throat ceased the squirming. The hyena's legs and part of it's torso were frozen but beneath were horrible cuts, deep and surely lethal were it not for the ice. The pain this creature must have been in was unimaginable.

"This is not right." Balthier knelt himself beside Basch and ran his fingers over the frozen body. "Buers use Blizzara, yes, but when was the last time you saw black magicks do this?"

"It seems we face a formidable opponent. We had best find it before it finds the village."

The party followed the area round to the left in moderate silence. There were no words that could distract from the carnage. Vaan, clearly shaken up by what he had already seen, kept a few footfalls behind the others. As the path narrowed ahead, the list of creatures involved grew. The top half of a Slaven lay in blood, shock written through it's dilated and lifeless eyes.

Suddenly Basch raised his arm and motioned for the other to slow.

"Wha-"

"Quiet Vaan!" The knight listened intently for a moment. "The beast is engaged ahead of us."

Sure enough, as they drew nearer, the sound of a conflict could be heard over the wind. It seemed the mark had come head-to-head with the Plains' Alpha Hyena moments before. Yet the damage belied the time span. The Alpha was already bleeding heavily below it's right eye and from a gash across it's side as it faced off against the Buer. As that is what it certainly was. Or had once been. It was paler than was normal, tense and the mischief common among it's kind missing from it's face. Wounds covered it's body, most still fresh. Including a sizable mouthful missing from a wing, causing a battle in itself to stay level in the air. Upon the creatures fingers and feet, those that had once been but sharpened nail were now extended into vicious claws that matched the victims across the Hills.

Basch drew his sword, waiting for the ideal moment to intervene. His companions made short work of readying their own weapons though Vaan was apprehensive. Balthier levelled his rifle and, as the Buer dived for another hit on the hyena, squeezed his trigger. The bullet hit it's mark clear in the shoulder. A screech assaulted their ears as it flew back a metre or so. Seeing an opportunity, the Alpha Hyena lunged forward, impaling it's foe low in the stomach with it's horn as the party moved forward to join the fight.

It seemed the Buer had had enough with the Alpha now. A familiar chill filled the air as magickal particles gathered, crystallising into ice around the beast's head. But where it would usually condense and shatter, the magick transcended into the physical and Vaan watched in horror as the Alpha Hyena suffocated.

Basch took the moment to swing his blade, catching a leg as the damaged wing impeded the Buer's movements. In retaliation the monster dove in, indulging in close combat. It tried to scratch and slice at the knight's face and torso, barely held back by steel in it's rage.

Another shot was fired from behind, piercing through a lesser injured wing. Balthier dared not aim closer for fear of hitting Basch. The creature dipped slightly, claws trying for purchase in now already torn shoulders. Pain filled an ill-concealed groan as Basch tried in vain to pry the thing from his being. This snapped Vaan back to reality from his terror-stricken haze and he began the hasty castings of a cure spell for the knight.

The Buer pushed back suddenly, struggling but just managing to keep balance in the air. With minor wounds already starting to heal, Basch made to follow it. The endeavour was cut short however by a shout from Balthier.

"Basch! Look out!"

One more bullet flew past him. Too late though did he realise the meaning of the warning as a chill ran down his right leg, followed by an incomparable burning that did not cease. Within seconds he could feel the dirt on his face but it mattered little as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Now, without the fear of hitting the older man, Balthier made a relentless onslaught, his rifle firing as soon as it was able. Vaan too began an assault, casting fire magicks between sword blows.

Still the Buer refused to fall. Not until a memory caught in the edge of the sky pirate's mind.

"Vaan! Lightening! They are weak to lightening!"

The boy looked to him and nodded. "Could have done with knowing that before, Balthier!"

Balthier's apology was drowned out by the crackle of Thundaga splitting the air. Another screech erupted from the Buer as, finally, it's wings gave out and it fell to the ground. It's blood pooled into the sand below it, much as the blood of it's victims had. The creature convulsed a few times and then it was still.

Immediately Balthier was at Basch's side, joining Vaan in Curaja casting. It took little time for all his gashes and punctures to leave him but the ice around his leg stayed.

Vaan looked up to the pirate. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry." Balthier lifted Basch and stood. "I'll take him back to the Strahl and sort this. You take the Buer to Masyua. Assure her that she and her people are now safe and acquire the reward. Once you've done that, meet with the others."

"What if you can't help him?"

"Then I'll fly him to someone who can."

The blonde seemed satisfied with this and, reluctant and worried as he was, did as instructed. As he grabbed the Buer by the leg he turned to his companion. "Alright. Good luck. I'll see you later."

"Yes." Then Balthier was gone, heading back towards the Starfall Fields and on to the Crystal Glade. Vaan watched him go before dragging the Buer's corpse through the sand to the village.

Back in the comfort of the Strahl Balthier felt safer. His calm façade had fooled Vaan but in actuality he was worried beyond belief. After laying Basch down in the dining area he checked the man's vitals. Those he knew how to at any rate. The knight was weak but didn't seem to be in immediate danger which was a godsend. Still, Balthier would have to be fast if he wanted to prevent any long lasting damage.

Moving with intent and purpose, Balthier traversed the ship's kitchen, gathering both a knife and a long unused hot water bottle from below the sink. He flicked the switch on the thankfully full kettle then made his way back to Basch's side. After removing the belts that held Basch's leg guards in place, he careful began to cut away the fabric at the height of the blonde's leg, gently pulling it down as the blade moved round his thigh. Once that was complete he prepared himself for what was next.

Just as he thought he was ready however, Basch began to stir.

"Nnh … Balthier? … Wha?" Everything was hazy, bar the pain in his leg. He could just about see the worried look in the other's eyes.

Balthier suddenly felt all the worse for what he was about to do. He moved his hands to hover over the edge of the ice just above the knight's ankle and focused on his goal. Basch eyed him curiously as he did so, trying his best to guess his plan.

"What … are you going to do?"

The one-word response was not really registered until he saw the effects of it surround his limb.

"Fira."

Basch braced himself, fists clawing at whatever fabric was beneath him as the burning in part of his leg shot from cold to hot. Immediately Balthier was casting Curaja, soothing that small area of flesh. Regaining some focus, Basch looked back down at the younger man, not entirely sure what to think before the fire magick was cast again further up.

The pain was almost unbearable but to his merit, Balthier was doing an excellent job given the circumstances. And by the time he had made his way through maybe two thirds of the offending ice, Basch was finding it much easier to focus on his surroundings over his injured leg.

He studied Balthier carefully as he cast spell after spell for him. The pirate was really doing his best and with the worry still pooled in his eyes, it was obvious he took no joy nor payment from the pain he inflicted to heal. He was desperate for Basch to be alright. That was something he had never seen in him before. Or mayhaps he had just been blind to it. Still, it brought him comfort and a small pang of hope settled in his chest.

Eventually all the external ice was gone and Balthier hoped beyond hope that it had not spread too deep inside. He cast one more Curaja for good measure, his hands warm on the knight's skin as the white magick tingled through him.

"There. Can you move it?" He looked to Basch as an attempt was made. It was a poor one. Basch could just barely bend his knee, lifting it scarcely an inch and a half. He muttered something in his native tongue that Balthier did not understand and chose not to dwell on as he stood and once again found the kettle's switch to reheat it. As it boiled, the pirate began to bandage Basch's leg.

With little pain left now to distract, the older man found himself following the feel of Balthier's hands on him. And most certainly enjoying it more than he should have, particularly when those hands were once again around his thigh. And then it was done. He watched Balthier move to fill a hot water bottle, a comfort he had not seen in years, then wrap it once in a towel and place it under his leg where the ice had been thickest.

After discarding of what little had been left of Basch's trouser leg and shoe, Balthier sat down on a chair opposite where the knight lay and watched the man now quietly lost in thought.

True calm was starting to return to him now, seeing that Basch really would be alright. Honestly, he could not begin to imagine what he would so had the former Captain been lost. He rest his elbows in his lap and propped his chin upon his folded hands as he continued to watch.

Some minutes later Basch returned from his musings.

"Thank you." His tone was sincere.

"Hmm? I'm sure anyone aboard this ship would have done the same."

"Aye. But not with such conviction, I fear."

"Well I suppose we shall never know. Assuming you do not plan to endure such a thing again." Balthier's usual air seemed to be about him once more.

"Not if I can help it." Basch gave an amused smile. " As I'm sure you have no intention nor want to have to strip me again and the others would likely be beside themselves at the thought." A small laugh escaped him that may have made the pirate blush had he not already been so from the comment itself.

"Yes, well …" Balthier brought a fist to his mouth and forced a cough. "Moving swiftly on … I'm sure Vaan has by now informed Masyua of our exploits. No doubt she will be worried for you."

Basch sighed. When the pirate had refuse to play along with Vaan earlier, he had been happy. But now it seemed Balthier was to believe it also.

"Honestly, I care not. Vaan may jest all he pleases but it will not change the fact that I have no interest in that woman."

"Is that so? Then, I must ask, what about the Princess?" There was a hint of sadness to his voice but in Basch's wave of annoyance, he failed to notice.

"It is my duty to guard her, Balthier. Nothing more. If you truly wish to ascertain this sort of information then might you at least ask of me the correct gender?"

His frustration was clear and Balthier was quite taken aback by such a sudden admittance. He hesitated before questioning once more.

"Then who? Vaan? Or … myself?"

The reality of what he had just done hit Basch harder than a falling airship. To admit such a thing to Balthier of all people …

"No … To pursue anyone among us would be pointless." Basch easily, though much reluctantly, lied to hide his previous blunder. "Vaan has Penelo and you have Fran after all."

In that moment it could not be stopped and Balthier found himself laughing out loud.

"Me and Fran? Are you joking? Don't get me wrong, I love her but not like that. I don't think I could ever love Fran romantically."

That speck of hope floated to the surface again, much as Basch tried to keep it down. It became much harder though as Balthier's smile faded. He could see the sadness present this time. What were the chances of his previous answer being the cause, really? Still …

"Balthier?"

"Yes?"

"If not Fran, then what of yourself?"

Twas the pirate's turn to sigh and Basch thought he could see defeat in those eyes as Balthier rose and walked towards him. Truly, he expected the young man to walk past where he lay and on out the door. Not to sit by his hip, lean over and kiss him.

After the briefest of moments, he pulled away and looked the knight in the eyes.

"Am I really that much of a lost cause?"

Basch smiled. "I suppose not."

The sky pirate returned the smile, looking honestly pleased. He ruffled Basch's hair gently and stood again. "Well, we should head to Rabanastre before Vaan worries himself into a stupor. Rest up here as long as you need, I'll come back through to check on you once we've docked."

"Alright."

Basch watched Balthier walk to the door before he turned to look back at him. A mischievous smirk graced his face. "Oh and for what it is worth Basch, I think I would have no aversion to having to strip you again." He laughed as the knight's face turned scarlet. And with that, he left the room at last.

"Balthier …"

The name was barely audible above the low thrum of the Strahl's engines, but it was still enough to provoke a self-satisfied smile from the sky pirate as he made his way down the corridor to the bridge. No, things rarely followed plan aboard his ship. Though, just this once, Balthier decided he could be happy with the outcome of this mishap.

_The End. Maybe?  
_

I really wouldn't mind writing more for this but I think I could only face such an endeavour again if people really wanted it. If you do (for whatever crazy reason) want more, then tell me what kind of thing you would want to see or any rawr-rawrs (that's monsters in layman's terms) that you'd like to show up and I'll see what I can do ^^

Writing this was such a task as I wanted it to be perfect. So hours were spent flicking between creature information and maps, literally running circles around Giza while trying to decide where things would happen, ogling my Balthier figure for inspiration ... I had the playstaion on for hours on three seperate occassions and did nothing that would merit saving =w= Then the hours of writing and typing. I'm proud of this thing even if no one else likes. Now time to actually go play the game. Laters x


	2. The Barkeep's Request

Chapteeer twooo~~ o-o Yes. It took me longer than I expected and was harder to write as I knew how Chapter One was going to end from the start. But alas, I've still managed to churn out 1320 words *happy* And again I found myself editing and adding as I typed. I'm hoping it hasn't turned out too bad though I was rather pesimistic about it until hitting 700 words and finishing on Sunday. Um enjoy?

_The Barkeep's Request_

The sun had finally set over Rabanastre. Evening found Balthier joining Fran and the Princess on the mezzanine overlooking the Sandsea's bar. The two were sat quietly in the corner, each with a drink in hand, though he suspected Asch's was far from alcoholic. Fran watched with a worried eye as he approached.

"How is he?" Obviously she had already spoken with Vaan.

"He'll be fine." Balthier said as he pulled up a chair. There was a soft smile on his face that puzzled the Viera. Rarely did the pirate look … content. "Where are the others?"

"They did not say. Merely informed us they had something of importance to attend to."

"I see." A comfortable silence set in and Balthier decided this would be the perfect time to procure a drink of his own.

After half an hour or so of silence broken by small talk here and there, Vaan and Penelo finally ascended the Sandsea's stairs. When Vaan spotted the sky pirate, he was across the floor in seconds, bombarding the man with queries to Basch's condition. It took quite some time to convince the boy that Basch would in fact be alright.

"Well if you're sure …" Vaan eventually relented.

"I am. Now, Fran tells me the two of you had 'important business'?"

"Vaan and I visited Migelo. We haven't had a chance to see him properly since we left." Penelo was more relaxed now than she had this morning. "And he gave us some discounted supplies so we won't have to worry about potions and things for a while."

As she spoke, a sour looked filled her blonde friend's face.

"Vaan?"

He pouted childishly and looked away to the side. "Pen got supplies. I got a lecture. I haven't even done anything bad …" Vaan muttered a 'not that he knows of anyways' before continuing. "but he still manages to tell me off!"

Balthier laughed. This excursion had indeed done everyone some good.

"Some things don't change I see." Vaan turned at the familiar voice and was greeted with the smiling face of the barkeep.

"Tomaj! How's it going?" He beamed.

"Not bad, not bad. And the same can be said for you, I hear. Congratulations on the hunt today." Tomaj clasped Vaan's shoulder for a second with a pleased look on his face. "You do Clan Centurio proud. Keep up the good work, alright?"

"Yeah." Nothing could have stopped the smile that broke out across his face at that.

There is something I must inform you of though …" Tomaj looked hesitant, unsure if he wanted to share the information with the boy. "That creature was from Zertinan, wasn't it?"

"It was." Balthier replied. "Why do you ask?"

"There was … an incident." Tomaj sighed. "A few days ago in Jahara. A bomb of some sort attacked from Haulo Green. It came from the Switchback and presumably the caverns before that."

"A Grenade?" Vaan's expression became serious at the prospect of a job from Tomaj.

"No. It was larger than that variety and glowed a sickly green instead of their usual blue."

Finally Asch piped up. "Could it not just be an unrecorded type?"

"I doubt it Princess. We've traversed those caves many times now and I've never seen it's like. If it did come from Zertinan then it's possible that something down there has caused those two creatures to mutate. And if that is the case then there may be more to come." The sky pirate was quiet for a moment, lost in contemplation.

"If you are indeed familiar with the caverns, then would you mind if I ask your group to investigate?" The barkeep's eyes were full of reluctance as he asked this. "I fear few others would willingly venture there, even amongst the bravest of Centurio. And, besides those in Jahara, you're the only ones who have faced one of these new monsters. I can arrange a befitting reward as well."

"Of course. As long as there are no objections?" Balthier looked across the table. Penelo seemed slightly worried, as did Asch but no signs of opposition arose. The safety of innocents could be at risk after all.

"None here." Vaan chirped. Fran met her partner's gaze and nodded her approval.

"It is settled then. We'll rest in Rabanastre tonight and head for the caverns in the morning."

"Thank you." The appreciation was writ clear across the barkeep's charming features.

"The nearest entrance to Zertinan Caverns is in the Westersand's Shimmering Horizons, yes?" Fran asked as Penelo pulled out a map of the surrounding areas.

"Yes. If we leave from the West Gate," The blonde girl traced the route with a finger. "go through Galtea Downs then The Midfault, we'll be at Shimming Horizons in no time."

Once the route had been decided and plans drawn up, Balthier excused himself and returned to the Strahl, leaving the party talking animatedly between Tomaj and themselves. Though not long after, the others followed suit and left in search of more comfortable accommodation for the night.

The cool night air washed over Balthier as he walked the streets of Rabanastre to the Aerodome. The fresh quality it bore was so contrasted from the oppressive heat the desert possessed during the daytime. It gave a strange clarity to his thoughts, his focus falling to one subject in particular. How long had it been now since the handsome Captain had begun invaded his mind? The pirate could not recall. But it mattered little. Fate had given him a rare chance and so it was the future and not the past that must be dwelled upon.

Balthier was unsure what exactly that future might entail but truly he would not mind a serious relationship of sorts. The question that loomed over him though was did Basch? He had certainly never seen the man steal glances at him the way he did the Captain. Nor had he ever seemed to go beyond his way to strike conversation with Balthier or, in fact, any of the other small things that the pirate had worried may give his intentions away at any time. On the other hand … he had never seen Basch display these tendencies toward anyone else either.

Balthier entered the Aerodome and quietly made his way to his beloved ship. Once aboard, he discovered Basch now sat at the dining table, nursing a hot drink and a sullen look.

"How are you feeling?" He spoke softly as he walked into the dining area, sitting opposite Basch.

"Better. I have certainly had worse. Though movement is still admittedly difficult at present." Basch smiled, suddenly looking infinitely better for the company. "The others have not returned with you?" He asked curiously.

"No." Balthier informed the knight of the attack in Jahara and of the current situation. "We shall regroup at the West Gate tomorrow."

"I suppose we had best get some rest then." Basch stood, wobbling slightly as he limped a slow path to the sink.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to join us?" The young man watched with a worried gaze as Basch rinsed his mug and set it to dry.

"Aye. There is much experience to be gained from fighting the creatures within Zertinan. And I can't very well let you overtake me now, can I?" He laughed brightly and made his way to the hall with a smile settled on his face that could have deceived anyone to think him fine.

"No, I suppose not." Balthier followed Basch in the direction on their rooms, ready to aid the blonde if needed.

When Basch reached his door he turned back to the pirate, beautiful smile still in place. "I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes, sleep well Basch. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Balthier."

As Basch disappeared from view, a happy sky pirate made for his bed, more than ready for the well deserved sleep that awaited.

_The End. For Now._

Aaad that's it for now. Please do let me know what you think and tell me if any mistakes have been made? Also reviews apparently _**do**_motivate me with this story, as the one review I has thus far is the only reason this chapter is here now (Thanks BalthierFan6828!). So if you do enjoy this, even if it's just a coule of words, please don't hesitate to say 3

Oh, and as you may have noticed, I have plot now 8D

Ari x


	3. The Hunt Begins!

So yesterday morning I was on 750 words and now, with a target of 1000, this chapter spans 1832 words *happy face* Now I don't know if you can tell or not but I'm not very experienced with fight scenes. At all. This chapter: ALL fight scenes *death* So sorry if it sucks XD Enjoy~

_The Hunt Begins!_

Paws padded cautiously over hot sand, sun warm on well-groomed fur. The Alpha wolf patrolled The Midfault with a heightened sense of trepidation. Over the ridge ahead he could see the top feathers of an Urstrix, moving ever closer to his post. Stupid, lumbering, useless flightless bird. Any further and it would become lunch for the wolf's pack. One more ungraceful step, just one more. The Alpha dared it …

Then a new noise. The sound of new prey entering the fray. Tastier prey. From behind him they came, numbering six in total. On their backs and on their sides they carried cruel weapons he had seen to cause the deaths of many wolves before him. And it was they who dared first to trespass across his ground. Fools. The wolf called his kin close, watching for any signs of weakness from his enemy. Two among their ranks were falling behind. One had a slight limp in his step, obviously injured in some way. He would be the first to fall. The weak and maimed should always be put out of their misery first. Humes, foolish and proud, shall pay for their mistakes.

The wolves circled round, approaching the group from the side. Stupid target paid no heed to the danger lurking oh so close to him. He would be dead before he knew what hit him. On the Alpha's command, he and his two companions made for the attack. Their leader moved first, bounding straight at the injured hume. He briefly heard those steal monstrosities slice the air and his kin's squeals, then a thunderous blast assaulted his ears. Pain was the last thing the Alpha Wolf registered as something tore through his body.

As it's corpse fell lifeless into the sand, one of those humes walked to it, pity in her blue eyes.

"The creatures are all so agitated here … They wouldn't usually attack so carelessly." Princess Ashe ran her fingers through the wolf's well maintained pelt softly.

"They're still on edge from the Buer, no doubt." Balthier cast his gaze over the area. The scars of the creature's journey through were still evident. Though, on some level, a sense of normality was returning. Unlike on Toam Hills where there was no life to be found, wolves and Urstrix could be seen across the plains of The Midfault, continuing with their daily lives.

With a clear path, they headed south to the divide that led into Shimmering Horizons. Almost immediately the group were met with more wolves. Clearly their numbers dwindled little. Of course, their levels of ability still paled in comparison to the party's. It took scarcely a moment before travel continued toward Zertinan.

"Aren't there usually more Urstrix in this area?" Vaan noted sombrely.

"Yeah …" Penelo had seen none since they left The Midfault but usually there were several here. As she pondered this, something ahead caught her eye. Laying, half buried in sand was a piece of beautiful plated armour, shining in the midday sun. Armour not made for hume though. No. But for the once noble creature whose desecrated and rotting corpse was now spread beneath it. "Oh that's disgusting …"

Even out in the open, the smell that surrounded it was unbearable. Fran clasped her nose as she stood beside the young blonde. "A Sleipnir. It seems the wolves have been feasting upon it … Perhaps if it is still here when we return, it's moulting could be worth something."

"Really? But it's so- Ah!"

Penelo turned to see what had interrupted her friend. What she saw was not what she expected.

"Vaan!"

Vaan's feet were a metre from the ground, his shoulders held tight in the grip of a Dive Talon's claws. The design fault in his less than protective armour became obvious as blood spilled down his arms, more and more as he struggled to get free.

Like this, he couldn't reach his sword and with the pain shooting through his limbs, the blonde could not focus on magicks either. It would be up to the others to save him then. But as Vaan looked to his party he realised with dismay that he might just have to stick it out up here for a while.

Three more birds had joined the assault, one flying at Penelo, one at Ashe and the last sweeping between Basch and Balthier.

"What's going on?!" Penelo shrieked as she grabbed for her daggers, the Dive Talon trying to claw and peck at her. "These birds are passive!"

"Aye, unless provoked!" Basch swung his blade, barely nicking his opponent's tail feathers as it flew higher. His movements were still hindered and the birds seemed to be acting with haste. "We are in their nest!"

"That's never been a problem before!" The teen was on the defensive now, unable to land a hit. Behind her, Fran had her bow drawn, taking aim at the creature that held Vaan suspended in the air. When she let loose the arrow it flew true, piercing the beast's body just above it's leg.

The Dive Talon's grip wavered, it's claws dragging through Vaan's shoulder on one side until it slipped free completely. He let out a pained yell as the remaining claw dug in deeper to retain it's quarry. Quickly he tried to regain even a sliver of composure, realising he could now reach his sword. The blonde clasped it's hilt tight for a moment, reinforcing his own belief that he could free himself. In one deft move Vaan unsheathed his weapon and swung up, cleaving a path through feather and flesh and forcing the creature to relinquish it's hold on him. He fell to the ground awkwardly but wasted little time in scrambling to his feet, ready to land the finishing blow, now with his foe in range as it writhed in the sand. Finishing enemies in one fell swoop was not something, unlike the Captain, that he was experienced in but he would do his best. Getting as close to the Dive Talon's head as possible, Vaan raised his sword and sunk it in the space between the bird's neck and chest. It took mere seconds more before it was dead.

Surveying the scene before him, Vaan saw that Fran had turned to aid Penelo after firing at his captor. Balthier was shooting at the nearest bird while Basch kept it's attacks at bay. And the final Dive Talon, Ashe was facing it alone, barely holding ground against it's aerial assaults.

Vaan moved fast, weaving between the other combatants and nearly getting himself shot by Fran in the process. And then he was beside the Princess. As best he could, he blocked and parried the attacks, taking the brunt of it away from Ashe. After a seconds reprieve, Ashe was casting, healing the gashes that decorated Vaan's shoulders to a sufficient level. From the corner of her eye, she saw an arrow strike Penelo's assailant in it's chest. Surely the thing would survive little more. At any rate, that was not her enemy at present. She must focus on the bird before her. Ashe readied herself. Time for a different approach.

Basch could see the enemy weakening. The bullets from Balthier's rifle were hitting vital areas and it had to be almost dead. He felt it as the creature dove at him. It was becoming easier and easier to block and he was even getting a few minor hits in as it failed to move back fast enough. There were several seconds where he heard no gunfire and briefly worried that Balthier may have been hurt. Glancing back however, he saw that the sky pirate was simply taking careful aim. When the rifle fired this time, it landed clean between the Dive Talon's eyes. He had not seen such an accurate shot in a long while. Though battle these days rarely gave opportunity to achieve it's like. Basch flashed Balthier a smile before turning to assist the others.

On the other side of the group, Penelo was now doing a fine job of keeping her bird occupied while Fran showered it with arrows. Admittedly, it was not falling as quickly as she had hoped but it couldn't have much more fight left in it. In the face of the onslaught the bird flew higher into the air. Was it retreating? Even if it escaped now, it would certainly bleed out and be done for by nightfall. Apparently the Dive Talon understood this better than Penelo had assumed though. When it reached a height it deemed to be enough, the creature lunged back down, twisting it's wings to spin as it descended. The blonde recognised, too late, the telltale signs of a Kamikaze. There was little time to evade as it hit the ground with force, the impact sending both Fran and Penelo to the sand.

With three birds now downed, Basch took arms beside Vaan as Balthier started a Curaja for the women. Not a second after the Captain had approached did the remaining Dive Talon fly back, as if hit by an invisible wall. It was startled to say the least. There was a brief period where it lulled in the air, falling just enough that the men could reach it with their swords. The damage they managed to deal was minimal but it was something. And it gave Ashe just enough time to focus and strike again. Just when had the Princess learned Telekinesis? Basch had no time to ponder it as, this time, the bird collided with one of the protruding towers of rock that surrounded them. There was ample chance to hit now and within four swings between them, the beast was felled at last.

Vaan slumped to the ground, drained from the ordeal. Granted, Ashe's healing had dealt with most of the wounds but he had still lost a fair amount of blood. And with the adrenaline fading fast he was starting to feel a bit woozy. Balthier walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you alright?" The pirate cast another healing spell on him, the remaining scratches and cuts dissipating, leaving only the trails of blood as evidence that anything had even been amiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A shaky smile crossed his face as he looked up at Balthier. "Well that was fun, eh?"

Balthier laughed. "Not quite the word I would use." He offered the boy his hand and stood, hoisting Vaan with him. The rest of the party gathered around them. Penelo, though also healed up now, looked to be in mild shock. She was shaking slightly, like Vaan, even though she had come out mostly unscathed.

Vaan moved to cheer her up while his mentor double-checked that the others were okay. When everyone was ready and rested, Balthier led the way down the slope to the mouth of the caverns. And with one last look to the desert sky they accepted the Invitation To Heresy and descended.

_Chapter Three - The End._

__Well as usual, if you like it/find a mistake/feel like randomly spamming me then there is that lovely review button below here 3 Massive thankies to Crimson Chukfi and Masaki-Hanabusa for your amazing reviews last chapter. This chapter was made this fast thanks to you guys! Now, I have some angel delight to attend to so if you'll all excuse me~ Fare thee well 83 Ari x


	4. Into The Caverns

What have we here? Chapter Four? Totaling 1218 this time? I love the first half of this but wasn't too keen on the end till I typed it up. Now I think it is okai but ... who knows lol Enjoy~

_Into The Caverns_

Zertinan Caverns. Unnaturally dark in some places, unnaturally light in others. Cold rock surrounded the party on all sides. The paths that twisted through Invitation To Heresy were quiet and calm. A contrast to ten minutes previous, when a family of Slime had decided it would be a good time to rain from the ceiling. They were defeated easily enough, their behaviour and attack patterns not straying from the norm. There was one problem that had arisen from their antics however …

Balthier had once again fallen behind his companions, walking beside Basch, all attention on his beloved vest.

"It's not that bad." Basch reasoned.

"Not that bad? I'm covered head to foot in that … that …" He made a face as he continued to observe what remained of the Slimes across his clothes. Basch couldn't help grinning. "Stop that! This is not funny!"

Despite the over dramatised desperation in Balthier's voice, the knight kept smiling. Of all the things to fuss over. Though he couldn't say it surprised him.

"Come here."

"Hmm?" Balthier stopped and turned back to Basch just in time for the older man to grab his chin and wipe a chunk of slime off his cheek with a thumb. The pirate blushed slightly as Basch let go and continued after the others.

"Thank you." He quickly composed himself and followed. "So I was thinking, we should probably discuss yesterday's revelation."

It was Basch's turn to blush as he recalled the incident. He was suddenly hit by a wave of nervousness. "Is this really the best place for that?"

"I can't see why not. It's as good a place as any." Balthier smiled and watched Basch carefully.

"… Which part … exactly did you want to talk about?"

Victory. Hmm … now where best to start? The pirate didn't miss a beat as he contemplated this.

"Well, I never did get a straight answer from you to my question."

The shade in Basch's cheeks was kicked up a few notches as he realised just what the other was asking. He hesitated.

"So?"

The blonde relented when he made the mistake of meeting Balthier's eyes. The hope he saw there seemed even stronger than his own. It was almost overwhelming and he couldn't stop himself.

"Was the answer not obvious when I let you kiss me?" Basch couldn't keep eye-contact as he said this. But a flickering sideward glance showed him enough. Balthier looked honestly and sincerely happy at his reply.

"Ah! So that is what is was!"

Balthier paled as Fran's voice echoed back down the tunnel to them.

The others gave the Viera a questioning look which she quickly shrugged off.

"My apologies. The answer to something I could not grasp last night simply came to me." As the others accepted this and moved on, talking among themselves, Fran turned her head and shot the two a sly grin. The second she turned back, Balthier spoke.

"I concede. You were right, this was indeed a bad place."

Basch could find no adequate reply as all words abandoned him. Was there even a correct response to this situation?

Shortly after that fiasco, thankfully, the tunnels opened out and the party found themselves among the Sandfalls. Light filtered down from various collapses in the ceiling high above and disappeared into darkness as the edges of the paths fell away into the unknown and unexplored.

Not far ahead there was movement in the shadows and, to the right, the silhouette of a Gorgimera rolled around, carefree. The forward path was the most logical, what hid out of sight was likely a Buer and it led to the Hourglass Basin. That area housed both Buer and the only known strain of bomb in the caverns, the Grenade. It was the smartest place to start any kind of investigating.

As they progressed, the assumption was confirmed. A Buer, the regular shade of blue with fingers and feet same as normal, floated into visibility. Once it caught sight of the humes, it made quick work of readying to attack. As It descended upon them swiftly, another of it's ilk emerged from behind it. Somehow, Basch thought, today was going to be full of these kinds of trials and tribulations.

"Remember guys, they're weak to lightning!" Vaan informed everyone, preparing Thundaga.

"How did you remember that, Vaan?" Emphasis on the 'you', Penelo queried her friend.

The blonde feigned a hurt expression but was beaten to the reply.

"Because I only told him yesterday." Balthier said smoothly before firing his first shot into the fray.

"Ah of course." Penelo joined in the magick casting, leaving the close combat to the sword fighters.

"Pen!" Vaan protested.

Ashe took to the front lines beside Basch with Vaan once again switching between melee and magick. Meanwhile Penelo stayed just behind Balthier and Fran to focus on casting as the other two assaulted the gargoyles from a distance.

It quickly became apparent that the Buers were average in more than just appearance. With their ability to fight fading fast, one of the creatures fell back and started to cast it's Blizzara. Alarm bells immediately began to ring in the heads of those who had been present in Giza. Basch swung for it futilely as the magick was released upon the party. The particles gathered and, after what felt like an eternity of fearing the worst, they shattered, dealing ice damage across the board.

The knight was flooded with relief as a familiar and more than bearable pain washed over him. He did not want to get his hopes up but mayhaps the two incidents had been isolated after all.

The battle became easier after that, with one Buer falling to Ashe's blade and the other to Balthier's gun.

"Well wasn't that a relief?" Balthier said as he took care of what little damage the enemy's magick had inflicted on him. "An with no more damage to my attire."

"At least your clothes are still salvageable Balthier. If you recall, somebody reduced my last outfit to cinders."

Balthier looked away. "Yes. I do wonder who that could have been?"

"Tis a mystery." The knight chuckled.

Ashe cut in, dispersing the light-hearted air. "Come. The Hourglass Basin is just ahead."

"Yes, yes Princess." Balthier sighed. "Be on your guard everyone. And lets just pray to the Gods that what we find ahead doesn't compare to Giza."

"Agreed." Vaan said, walking slowly on. "At least we kind of know how to deal with them now though."

"Remember, those we may find here shall not be wrought with the same madness. They have been exposed to no excess of light and suffered no injuries previous. We were not the first to oppose that creature."

The Princess looked to Basch solemnly. Did he really think them that dangerous? She had not witnessed the fight but the man still suffered, healing magick or not. If her knight was worried after all he had seen then the creatures they searched for must be something to fear.

The path to the Hourglass Basin loomed ahead, quiet as it was foreboding. If the enemy was anywhere then this was their best bet. Ashe shared in Vaan's unspoken apprehension as the broken sunlight faded, until nothing more surrounded them but the cold stone once again.

_To be continued._

__So as always, reviews are loved. Be it compliments or constructive criticism, I appreciate both more than I could possibly convey. On that note, thank you very much to my Guest reviewer last chapter and also Crimson Chukfi again 3 Hope this chapter meets expectations 83

And on a separate note, my doughnut-sugaring box looks like Basch. You can ask if you like but I don't think I could give you an understandable answer. It does, however, make work more bearable when you've been up since 5am. Ari x


	5. Chapter Five Preview

Hey guys ... Long time no see? My laptop has been broken for a couple of months and the almost complete revised vers. of chapter five is on there. So sorry that it isn't here yet. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this or anything. I'm actually four pages into the final chapter now. I'll have a proper update for you soon I hope. Until then though, I'm going to leave you with a little preview of chapter five. Because I'm evil like that.

_Chapter Five - Preview_

Penelo awoke to the sounds of destruction. Her vision was blurred and she wasn't sure quite what had happened. Mustering all the focus she could, the girl looked ahead. On the edges of what she could see, Ashe sat, crumpled in the dirt and staring into a distance Penelo's eyes could not reach.

For a moment she thought she could hear the Princess crying before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Preview end._

See. Evil.

*runs and hides*

Ari x


	6. Found and Lost

Ari liiiives! So I have to say a huge thanks to the guest reviewer the other day! When I found out about it, my other half was with me and those lovely words are what FINALLY kicked his butt into gear to try and fix my laptop! In the end he just switched the harddrive over to a different laptop but eh, I have Hunt Chapter 5 in my hands at LAAAST X3 So I finished it up for you guys! I reeeally damn hope you like it after such a long wait ... 3053 words ... I wanted it to be a longer one after the initial wait but even that many doesn't really make up for it =w=

_Found and Lost_

Blood. The tunnel wreaked of it. Even before the Hourglass Basin had come into view, it was obvious that something was horribly amiss. The air seemed thick and heavy, an oppressive atmosphere that alone would have sent lesser adventurers running.

"There is mist in the air." Fran's ears twitched, the Viera's heightened senses making her more on edge. "This is most unusual."

"Indeed. I think we've found the place." Despite his usual confident tone, Balthier's features made his uneasiness clear.

The group rounded the last bend in silence, weapons ready for whatever may lay in wait. With time now verging on evening, natural light was barely present. But in it's place a sickly green glow reached across through the shadows, lighting ground to their left. Not far ahead a corpse lay, foreboding in so many ways. The very much dead Buer had a look of pure terror frozen across it's face, arms and legs barely still attached. It's wings seemed even less fortunate, both strewn metres from the body, torn clean from it's back.

Why the creature on Toam Hills had subjected itself to the harsh desert sun was becoming all too clear.

This scene couldn't hold the party's interest for long though, as another was taking place in the centre of the area. A second but newly dead Buer. That creature was little to worry about given what floated above it. A gargoyle of some size, roughly twice the size of most strains, with a body almost matching that of a Hume's. And it was hunched over, pulling flesh from bone in a grotesque manner as it feasted on it's dead kin.

It's claws were sharp, teeth protruding and malicious-looking, wings formed thin to the point you could see bones work beneath skin as it moved. The creature's flesh had taken on a turquoise hue and had an almost translucent edge to it. A thing of beauty were it not for the corpses of it's kind and the threatening air about it.

As of yet it had failed to notice them, a perfect chance for a pre-emptive strike. Balthier gave the order and those able to prepared their lightening magicks. When ready and the less battle-hardened among them had steeled themselves, they charged.

Electricity exploded across the cavern and Basch made to run, Ashe following behind him. He could see Balthier and Fran head right as he took to the left. In seconds he was flanking the beast, the sky pirate as good as beside him again. Penelo and Vaan approached it from the front with Fran and the Princess taking the middle ground on their retrospective sides.

The Gargoyle was disorientated enough form the blasts to be able to do little against the party's relocation. This didn't stop it however from making a dazed lunge at the first target it was able to identify. A surprised shriek echoed as the creature bypassed Vaan, flying straight at his best friend. It twisted in the air just right, dipping under her defences and sinking it's jaws into her side, an inch above her hip.

Penelo's eyes went wide, all sense of comprehension lost in the flood of pain. Before Vaan even had the time to raise his blade, the creature was pulling back, bringing brown fabric, flesh and horrifying amounts of blood with it.

"Penelo!" Her body fell through the air ever so slowly in Vaan's eyes. But before he could reach her, the Gargoyle was upon him. As he parried the claws and teeth desperate to rip him apart, he noted with relief that Fran was already at Penelo's side.

The Gargoyle screeched and turned, changing it's target again. It sliced easily through Ashe's right shoulder before descending on Basch. Vaan could now see why it had moved, there were already an impressive number of sword and bullet wounds littering the Gargoyle's back and wings. Despite the thin and flimsy look of said wings, unlike their standard counterpart, they were holding against the damage well.

Basch winced as a strike broke through his guard. He could feel the blood running from his chest already reaching his stomach. Superficial though, he thought, as it didn't feel that deep. He rose his blade again, swinging back at the creature in a bid to knock it off the offensive. Just barely, the Knight managed to knick the Gargoyle's right arm. The creature responded in kind, bringing it's left to swipe at Basch's face. A quick back-step minimised the damage, a mere scratch across his cheek.

To Basch's right the Princess had given up on her sword. The wound on her shoulder was severe enough to hinder movement down her entire arm. Instead she had moved back slightly and was focusing on what technicks she had picked up on their travels. It seemed to do little but it would have to suffice.

On the other side, things were progressing in much the same slow manner. Fran had, quite thankfully, managed to pull Penelo from the enemy's reach and heal the girl's wound enough to stop the bleeding. And if the arrows protruding from the Gargoyle's side and the small tears in it's wings were anything to by, she was already making quite the assault on it.

Vaan … not so much. The thief was now presented with the creature's backside. Not a pretty sight, if he did say so himself. And though it should have been an easy and open target … he'd done almost no damage. It's tail. That was definitely the problem. Heaven knows how but the bloody thing would not stop getting in his way. The end of it was solid and sharp. Very sharp. Vaan's arms showed clear evidence of that. Where he managed to land a hit it would catch him, where it had somehow blocked him _again_ and deflected off his blade into his flesh, where the damn thing had just outright hit him! How had Basch made his mark so easily while it simply mocked him, swaying side to side lazily before striking again. It was frustrating Vaan to no end but that just served to fuel his assault further. He would not lose, for Penelo's sake, if nothing else.

Noise echoed off the walls as the battle continued and Balthier fired another round into the Gargoyle. His bullets were doing almost nothing. A combination of hardened skin and constant movement made landing a vital hit impossible. Still, he focussed all he could and aimed careful.

Then Balthier felt a chill and glimpsed movement to his right. Before he could process what was happening, two impacts hit him hard. The first, he realised, was Basch hurtling into him side-long. The second was the ground. Then a third rang out just beside where he now lay as, to Balthier's horror, a huge shard of ice fell and shattered. Then the moment was gone and they were rolling, back on their feet with mere seconds lost.

With two enemies preoccupied, the creature had turned back to Ashe. Without her sword arm, she was struggling to keep the Gargoyle at bay. It was making easy blows to her stomach and upper legs as she failed to block in time. All the while she was getting closer and closer to the chasm that split the Hourglass Basin in two. Balthier noted all this with dismay. Something had to be done fast.

"Drastic times." The sky pirate steadied his stance. "Vaan, grab the Princess!"

Vaan, being the closest to Ashe now, did just that. He swept round the side of the Gargoyle while Balthier made some hand gestures that he didn't really understand the point of, grabbed Ashe round the waist and, making an impressive parry as the beast made to strike, pulled her from harms way. And not a second too soon. A loud whistle sounded overhead and a torrent of water burst from the ground beneath Balthier's feet, rising high into a wave. Even if the Gargoyle had seen it coming, there was nothing it could have done to avoid the wall it now faced. It's body was dragged down and forced back in the water's wake.

There was a terrible sound as the Gargoyle's body smashed into one of the stalagmites that rose from the chasm. The force was more than enough to kill a Hume and, despite the creature's resilience, seemed adequate to finish the job. The party watched as it fell limp down into the darkness.

The last of the water slowly drained away into the unknown and the group finally had a moment to take in their full surroundings. On the other side of the cavern the source of the green glow became evident. And it is safe to say that what they saw there was not what they had wanted nor expected.

Thanks to the column rising on the edge of the adjacent ridge, only one could be seen. Floating forebodingly back and forth, spewing unnatural light across the area, a bomb of a size they had rarely seen. The face in it's metalwork sharp, cruel. It promised a painful death. The smile, that was the most fearful thing. Just the one was enough to fill them all with dread. From the light though, it was obvious more lurked out of sight.

"They are many. And their mist is beyond any I have seen." Fran's words did little to comfort but they did bring the others from their shock.

Vaan moved back, anxious to turn his back on them yet eager to reach Penelo. His worry got the better of him though and soon he was with her, healing up what Fran could not.

"What do you propose we do?" Basch wondered briefly if Balthier had heard him, it took some time before the pirate broke his gaze from the bomb to him. It was evident in his eyes that that quickening had taken a lot out of him. Eventually Balthier replied.

"We need to get round there." He paused. "We need a closer look. There is nothing over here besides bodies, no evidence, no cause."

"Will you be alright? They are like to attack on sight and you look like you could handle little more." Try as he might, the Knight could not keep the worry from his voice.

"I'll be fine. We'll leave Penelo and the Princess here though. I fear those wounds will affect them too greatly, they've lost too much blood." Balthier's wit and sharp tongue were all but gone now. He had fought many a good fight in his years but this, this troubled him beyond what he could explain. There was something about this place that was so wrong.

"Aye, that's for the best. Though I doubt Lady Ashe will agree." Some metres away Fran was applying her meagre first aid skills to Ashe's shoulder. The Princess had that stubborn look on her face that Basch recognised all too well. It said that she would continue on, even at the risk of her own life, because she was certain she could take it. He would not let her though. Not this time.

"We'll just have to make her agree." A few long steps later and Balthier was kneeling next to Vaan, using what small reserves of magick he had left to aid Penelo's recovery. He then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Vaan, Fran, you're coming with me and Basch. We're going through the Undershore to get closer to those things. Ashe, you'll stay here and watch Penelo. Understood?"

"What? You don't really expect-" Ashe's predicted rebuttal of this was cut short by the last person she expected.

"Do not argue, milady. It is too dangerous and certainly not worth risking your life for. Do as Balthier says and we shall return before you know." The serious look Basch gave her left no room for any more dispute, that is not to say she did not try. Though after Ashe failed to raise her sword above her head at the Knight's request, his victory on the matter was sealed.

Balthier stood and offered his hand for Vaan, quickly pulling him up and curing the boy's arms. It was no miracle healing but the wounds were not serious so it would do.

"Ashe?" Vaan's voice was quiet and full of worry. "Look after her, okay?"

A flash of rebellion crossed her face at the reminder of being left behind but then her expression softened. Reluctant as she was, she could not abandon the girl. "I shall."

"Thank you." The thief smiled a small, relieved smile. "See you soon."

Vaan made his way to the others, already gathered by the path to the Undershore. And with another small smile and wave, he disappeared from Ashe's view, down into the darkness.

Even long after Vaan had lost sight of Penelo and Ashe, he still kept glancing back. All there was to be seen now was sand and rock.

"Do not worry. They will be fine." Fran's voice was certain and reassuring.

"I know." Vaan said quietly. Even so, he remained fidgety and still couldn't help looking back now and again.

Ahead, Balthier had taken the lead, marking a path that avoided any hidden walls or deadly falls. Visibility was becoming poor among the cascading sands so the task required a high level of focus. Yet he still found time to once again assess the condition of his vest.

"Basch."

The Knight looked up from where he watched his own footfalls curiously. "Aye?"

"You got blood on my vest." The disapproving expression Balthier wore could be clearly heard in his tone, even if no one could see it at this point.

"My apologies. It was not something I had time to consider given the circumstances we faced." Basch smiled as he replied light-heartedly.

For a moment Balthier was lost to him, disappearing under one of the many sand falls before his voice cut back through the dark.

"Blood has a nasty habit of staining, you know. If it does, you had best make it up to me."

Fran laughed, drawing the attention of the men. "Such pettiness is not usually like you. The man did save your life after all."

"Fran, I'm hurt. That you'd defend someone else after all I've done." Balthier feigned pain as he spoke. The Viera smiled at this.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend."

Balthier seemed to think on it a minute. "Only as it's you, Fran. Oh, mind the gap."

The pirate easily jumped the split in the path ahead of him. Once on the other side he turned and offered his hand back, aiding Basch, Fran and Vaan in turn. As Vaan passed, Balthier grasped his shoulder, prompting the teen to look at him.

"Alright?" Vaan nodded. "Good. Now then, judging by that eerie looking green light over there, I'd say we're almost there, wouldn't you?"

Just as Balthier had said, beyond the next sand fall the edges of the Bombs' glow could be seen faintly across the walls and floor.

"Be on your guard."

The small party headed toward the light, no longer having to worry about death holes since they could now see the ground. The light got stronger as they drew closer and it wasn't long before the first bomb loomed into view. Up close the things looked even worse, the eyes glowed menacingly and the teeth were carved and coloured in such a way they seemed to drip blood from their tips. Someone somewhere surely could consider this a work of art, with it's intricate lines and delicate details. But most would have recoiled in horror. Were it not for the simple fact that most among the group had already seen much worse, they may well have fallen into the latter.

"Now would be a good time to know their weakness?" Basch shot back as he drew his sword, never once taking his eyes off his target.

"No idea." As Balthier spoke, Fran cut in.

"Water shall eliminate them."

"We'll leave that to you then." The pirate had next to no magick left now. Hoping standard attacks would do, he levelled his rifle and took aim.

"As you wish." Vaan bravely swept passed the Viera as she said this, engaging the enemy head on.

Metal clashed as the blades made contact with the nearest bomb's outer casing. A terrible crunching noise followed as Balthier's first bullet flew past crimson teeth into the creature's core, breaking apart in the dense mist. He swore under his breath.

The others were floating closer now, closing in to begin their attack.

"Fran!" The woman had yet to make her move and glancing back, Balthier realized why. Fran was trying to cast Water but the level of mist around her was disrupting her focus, making it difficult to finish the spell. It did not help that as the enemy neared, the air only got thicker.

More curses strung from the pirate's lips as he continued to fire. At the very least, he would keep the damn thing on it's toes … figuratively speaking anyway.

After far too long, the stream of liquid finally slid passed and flowed through the air. It pushed itself between the Knight and the thief, following Balthier's bullets into the beast's core.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Energy seemed to bubble and warp across the bomb's body. Instinctively, Vaan and Basch stepped back. Even the other bombs floated back a little. There was a strange rushing of air and what was coming next was suddenly all too predictable. Everyone made to move but it was too late. With a deafening boom, the bomb exploded, setting off a chain reaction within each mutated Grenade in the blast radius. The devastation was indescribable and as the dust began to settle around the area, there was nothing but silence.

Penelo awoke to the sounds of destruction. Her vision was blurred and she wasn't sure quite what had happened. Mustering all the focus she could, the girl looked ahead. On the edges of what she could see, Ashe sat, crumpled in the dirt and staring into a distance Penelo's eyes could not reach.

For a moment she thought she could hear the Princess crying before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

_The End. Nearly._

There were so many things I jotted down to tell you about as I wrote this chapter but none of them seem relevant or bother me now lol Chapter Six won't be far behind. Almost done typing that up now. I want to add one more scene in though.

As usual, you liked it/disliked it/saw mistakes, there's that lovely little review button there. Yes, there. As you read at the top, the power of reviews are beautiful things that help fix laptops *hearts*

Thanks for sticking with me guys! I love you all!

Ari x


End file.
